Gundam Seed X
by KnightShadow-Zero
Summary: Six mouths have past since the fall of Julius 7 whiched sparked that started the next war. Now two neutrals a boy and a girl are trying to end this war for the sake of peace by using an long forgoten weapon of a war long past.
1. Prolog

_**Gundam**__**Seed**__**X**_

This is an AU Fan-fic of Gundam Seed Destiny. This fan-fic will not revolve any of the characters from the series with minor exception of a few scenes where they show up. This fic is meant for Original characters showing another side of the story, this fic will cross paths with parts from the series Gundam Wing, but like said before it will not cross directly with it.

**Prolog****: 00**

Cosmic Era 73 two years after the end of the war between naturals and coordinators, under a mutual agreement a peace treaty was signed on the site of the past tragedy, Junius 7, pledging increased efforts to except each other and strive for peace. The world was starting to gain stability; when a group of Earth Alliance member stole three of ZAFT's newest Gundam machines. As ZAFT chased after the thieves Junius 7 was dropped on the Earth by a group of coordinator extremist, thus sparked a new war between naturals and coordinators.

It is six months after the fall of Junius 7 and the war is still going on is full force as ZAFT is trying to defend itself as well as all of the other coordinators that are living in the Plants. Every one on earth is in full hatred at the Plants for dropping Junius 7 on the Earth except for those who live in the Orb Nation even though they're government agreed to ally them selves with the Earth Alliance out of fear of being attack, everyone has been engulfed by the war even the people of Orb who where forced to the ideals of the Earth Alliance though they still hold their own ideals its only their military that is forced. Now with the war in full throttle with the fear that it'll spread to the plants like it did in the last war, everyone are on a hair trigger, except for one colony that seems oblivious to the fact that Orb is now gone against its ideals.

- - -

"It's a beautiful day today with temperatures reaching as high as 75 degrees, and with out a cloud in the sky it's a perfect day to spend time with your family" said the weather man as he switched over to the news man, "now for today's news, the central highway from the city will be crowed today as there will be construction going on this afternoon"

said the news man as he read his report that could be heard by the people walking past the TV's that are behind the store's glass window. As the news man went on about his report as people walked by without a care in the world… ok colony, people went about their lives as if nothing was wrong and there wasn't anything wrong as life for the people of **Yasuragi was perfect**. Because the people of Yasuragi are stationed so far from Earth that they're closer to the moon then the Earth. Now since the people of Yasuragi live so far out they're pretty much safe from the threat of getting caught in the war, and because of this they never learned that Orb has signed up with the Earth Alliance out of fear, they just go about their lives without a care to worry about except that the war may never end between naturals and coordinators.

Else where in Yasuragi, more precisely in the colony's Space port a large cargo ship that wasn't scheduled to be there landed in the port, the ship claimed that they needed to stop to stock up on supplies and fuel before it headed off to its destination. When the ship had docked properly the three crew member stepped out to be faced the port's security and a few personnel that would have the ship's crew fill out a few forms since the ship wasn't registered in the port's database for a scheduled check point. As the crew stepped out and they were confronted by the port's security they noticed they only carried small hand guns that were meant to stop stowaways that tried to run,

"Can I see you ID and registered license for this cargo ship and a list of its contents"

said one of the port's personnel, as who appeared to be the ships captain just grinned at his statement, "sure but of course I have the proper paper work right here" said the captain as he help out a few sheets of paper, "but I'm afraid that I don't have a printed list of my cargo on me, but I can show the contents if you want" said the captain as he gestured to his ship, the port personnel looked at the three security member as they gave him a nod, the three crew member and the three security member including the port personnel walked over to an out terrier entry to the ship's main cargo bay. As the captain punched in the proper access code to get in and then followed by a gesture for everyone to enter, as the Port's members entered and their eyes adjusted to the ship's lighting they nearly fell to the ground from what they found, Mobile Suits! And twenty of them! Though the Port personnel as they were also confronted by the thirty fully armed soldiers, enough to over power the port and with enough fire power to take over the entire colony,

"This colony is now under the command of the Earth Alliance" said the Ship's captain as he reviled to be an Alliance Captain.


	2. Chapter 1: Invasion from our Allies?

_**Gundam**__**Seed**__**X**_

This is an AU Fan-fic of Gundam Seed Destiny. This fan-fic will not revolve any of the characters from the series with minor exception of a few scenes where they show up. This fic is meant for Original characters showing another side of the story, this fic will cross paths with parts from the series Gundam Wing, but like said before it will not cross directly with it.

**Chapter****: 01** Invasion from our Allies?

As the people of Yasuragi go on about their lives without any cares, with such a life style it not uncommon to see people spending most of their days relaxing.

"Boy is it warm today" said Heero as he laid on a grassy hill, "yeah and I heard the weather man say it was gonna be 75 degrees today" said Angel as she laid near to Heero on the hill,

"Maybe we should go swimming later" Angel suggested to Heero as she looked at the lake that was built for the colony, "don't feel like it, too hot to go swimming"

Heero said with his eyes closed like he was trying to sleep, but Angel had a look of frustration for her friend which turned to a look of 'what ever' since Heero was her best friend since they were little kids.

"So Heero what do you think we should do then?" asked Angel, Heero opened his left eye as he looked at Angel and then closed it again, "hmm I think we should move to a better spot with some shade, like under a tree"

Heero said as he opened his eyes and sat up to find that Angel had done the same and sat up, all of a sudden the sound of a cell phone ringing. "Hello?" Angel said as she answered her phone, "Oh hey mom, we're doing nothing right now, what's up? Oh ok then we'll be on our way" Angel said as she closed her phone and put it away in her bag, "so what did your mom want?"

Heero asked Angel since it must be of some importance to have her call and ask that we come over Heero thought to him self as Angel stood up, quickly followed by Heero.

"My mom said that there is an important message that's gonna be on the news in a little bit and that we should see it"

Angel said as she motioned towards Heero's motorcycle that was parked by the side of the street that was near the hill they were on. Heero shrugged his shoulders as he lead the way to his bike, Heero never had an interest in news, he thought it was boring even though Angel harped at him to at least watch the daily news reports because you never know when the colony might be attacked.

As Heero and Angel sped down the highway, they both notice something near the space port's entrance, what they both saw seemed to be large vehicles, but they dismissed them as transport vehicles carrying new building parts or something important.

"Hey Heero what do you think are in those trucks?" Angel asked Heero threw a COM link that is built into the motorcycle helmets, "beats me Angel, hey what time did your mom say the news broadcast was?" Heero asked Angel, "she said it was starting in a half an hour"

Angel replied to Heero, Heero looked down at a digital clock that was built into the instrument panel of the bike, as he looked it was getting close to air time of the broadcast, "hey Angel looks like we might not make it if we go this way…"

Heero said with a pause as he thinks for a sec, Angel new what he was gonna say next since she's know him all her life,

"Heero don't you dare do what your thinking of doing" "sorry didn't hear you I was too busy thinking of what way will get us there faster"

Heero said as he spotted an old service road that went straight to town without having to go around the mountain that was built in the colony so that it can be used as a ski resort during winter, "hold on tight!" Heero said as he took a sharp turn onto the service road.

The service road was a dirt road with lots of bumps along it, Heero enjoyed it as he zigzagged from one bump to another just to see if he can get some air, unfortunately Angel was too fond of Heero's short cuts because she knew they took them on dirt roads and he would end up doing something that would scare the life out of her, but she loved spending time with Heero so she tried to enjoy it.

"YEEHAA" Heero yelled as they flew down a series of hills by just jumping from one hill to another hill, "Heero I s-swear y-your g-gonna get… us killed!"

Angel tried to say but the vibrations were making it hard for her to say anything, "oh come on you know you love this kind of thing, why else do you let me drive us around when you can do it your self" Heero said to Angel in defense of himself, "oh you better hold on tight because we're about to get some air!"

Heero said to Angel as he revved his bike as he hit the last hill and went flying threw the air; even with her helmet on people near by can hear Angel screaming for her life. The motorcycle landed with a Ka-thud as the bike hits pavement of the streets,

"You can stop screaming now, we're back in town besides your gonna make me deaf"

Heero said to Angel as her screaming stopped and she opened her eyes and saw that they were back in town and that it'll only be a few minutes tell they're at her parents place and she knew that Heero has to drive slower then what he has been or else he'll get pulled over by the police again, last time they threatened to take his bike away.

They made to Angel's parent's place just as the news broadcast started, "talk about good timing eh Angel?"

Heero said to Angel as she quickly just shushed him because the broadcast was starting, "this is a special report that will be delivered to you by…" the news man was cut off as a person wearing a captains uniform from the Earth Alliance came on the screen,

"Greetings people of Yasuragi I would like to inform you that this colony and all it people are now part of the Earth Alliance. We will like to declare these statements #1 all citizens that are able to by the law are required to enlist in the Earth Alliance, this is mandatory, #2 all available resources are to be put to founding and supplying the Earth Alliance, #3 all citizens are demanded to follow the Earth Alliance's beliefs, and lastly #4 all coordinators are to be executed at noon tomorrow, and failure to follow these orders will result in immediate destruction of this colony, oh and don't try to resist us because we have mobile suits stationed around the perimeter of the city" he said as the screen showed several armed Strike Daggers and Windams.

The broadcast ended with that, People all over the Yasuragi we're upset at what was said just now, not only was it hard to believe that the Earth Alliance would dare do this, since this colony and its people are neutral in this war, but the most shocking part was that all coordinators were to be killed the next day. Heero was not pleased to hear that 'all coordinators are to be executed' not only will innocent people be killed but some of his friends will too, heck Heero was tutored by a coordinator way back when he was in grade school,

"I can't believe that they'd do this" Heero protested as Angel looked at her mom, "mom does mean that…" Angle said as she paused, "yes dear it does" Angel's mom replied to her. Heero couldn't help but hear what the two were talking about, "what does it mean?"

Heero asked Angel as she looked at her mother again as she just nodded to Angel, Angel looked at Heero as tears started to swell in her eyes,

"Heero, its means that they're gonna kill me tomorrow because I am a Coordinator"

This sudden shock that his best friend is a coordinator something he never knew in his entire life and now that he knew she was a coordinator it all made sense now as to what she was better then him in school even though he never really paid attention in class, but it made sense as to why she was able to keep up with him in gym class and how she never look as tired as he did after running and it explained how she was able to fight back and knock him down when he took kendo and asked if she can help him by sparing. But the most shocking part was that she was gonna die tomorrow! There was no way he was gonna let that happen he thought to himself, he wasn't gonna stand back and let a group of coordinator hating jerks kill his best friend but what can he do, if he fought back they'd kill him before he even got a hit out,

"Heero I think its best that you go home now" Angel said as he tried to hold back from crying, "I'll come over tomorrow morning to say good bye" Angel said as she walked Heero to the door with him not really noticing as he kept going tell he was on his bike as he headed for home.

When Heero got home no one was there like it usually was since his parents worked late and wouldn't be home for another half hour. Heero was laying on his bed in his room by time his parents got home, Heero didn't know what to do now, tomorrow he was gonna lose not only his best friend and lots of people he knew in some of his family, Heero just didn't know what to do all he did now was just rolled over on his bed and went to sleep.

The next day:

Angel walked up to Heero's door and rang the door bell, she looked at her watch to see what time it was; it was 10:00 am Heero always slept in tell after noon so she knew he'd be here. When his parent opened the door and she asked if Heero was home and if she could see him,

"I'm sorry but he's not home right now, we thought he was over at your place this mourning since his bike is gone and his bed is empty"

Heero's mother said to Angel as Angel looked over at the drive way and saw that his bike was indeed gone. Now Angel had to find Heero she could never forgive herself if she never said her final good bye but if she was late then she would put the lives of every one in the colony in danger. Luckily Angel knew just where to look for him, the one place Heero like to go when he was younger and at times when he wanted to be left alone, the old underground levels of the colony that were left over from when the colony was first built. Heero used to drag Angel down into there when they were both kids and Angel would get freaked out from a rat or something but they both explored those levels together since they never thought to find any old maps of them and since no one longer uses them anymore they would go there lots of times, the old levels were safe because if they were to fall apart then the whole colony would fall apart.

Angel made her way threw the old levels for what seemed like an eternity from crawling threw holes and climbing down old ladders and riding still functioning elevators. She knew Heero was down here because when she got to the first elevator it was at the bottom of its trail meaning that Heero had gone threw here, when she finally got to the farthest point they've ever gone due to the fact that they could never figure out the access code to open this one door that mechanically shut. When she enter the room she saw Heero sitting there on a coition that they had brought down along with a few lamps years ago,

"I knew I'd find you here Heero" Angel said to Heero as he turned to look at her but never said a word,

"Look I know you must hate me for being a coordinator and never telling you but I…" she was cut off by Heero,

"Who said I hated you? The ones I hate are those damn Earth Alliance guys" Heero said as he cursed under his breath

"But why did you leave your house if you weren't mad at me?"

Angel asked Heero as he had a look on his face that was surprised she'd go and see him as he closed his eyes and chuckled under her breath,

"I came down here so that I wouldn't have to say good bye to you or see you get killed"

Heero said as he turned to face the wall behind him while Angel put her arms around and hugged him from behind,

"I know how you feel but you have to understand that there's nothing we can do but except it"

"But it's not right why should I live and you don't just because of some ass that give a few demands on TV" Heero said as he hit the wall out of frustration,

"And why the hell could we never open this damn door!"

Heero said out of frustration from the Earth Alliance when he punched the key pad on the wall in front of him, Angel tried to comfort him more when the sounds of electronic locks were unlocked and the sound of the door in front of Heero and Angel sliding open.

Heero and Angel were shocked to see the door open, Heero was more shocked that he actually opened it with is fist; he should have thought of that when they first got here he thought to himself as they both entered the room. The room was dark and big or at least they thought it was because they could see into the darkness, as they fumbled around for a light switch if there was one, they fumbled around until Angel found a box panel that most places keep main power switch and light switch, when she found the light switches she turned them on and with a flash of light as it took them both to cover there eyes as the sudden shock of light was blinding. Once there eyes cleared they both nearly fell to the ground at what they saw.

"Is that a…" "Yup it is, it's a space craft" Heero said to Angel as he moved closer to it,

"It's too big to be just a shuttle it must have been for something else, like a cargo carrier"

Heero said as he look at the ship and saw something written on the side of it '**Jiyuu'** Heero read to himself,

"Hey Heero come and check this out, you not gonna believe it"

Angel yelled from across what appeared to be a hanger. As Heero walked up to Angel to see what she was talking about,

"Ok what is this great thing you I have to see"

Heero said as Angel just pointed up wards, as Heero looked up to she what she was pointing at, it was a mobile suit, and not any ordinary one it was a Gundam,

"Is that what I think it is?" Heero asked "yup it's a Gundam just like the ones that Orb used at the end of the last war"

Angel said to Heero as he just stared at it "but didn't the gundams use phase shift armor?"

Heero asked because the gundam wasn't colored in gray scale like other gundams it was given an actual color scheme of blues and blacks with white for most of its limbs,

"well Heero you said you wanted to fight those Earth Alliance jerks well now you can" Angel said to Heero as he had a grin on his face that turned into a 'oh yeah look!'.

Heero and Angel quickly found an elevator that took them up wards to the gundam. Once they got off they saw the catwalk that went all the way to the gundam, but they look for what would be a control panel because they had to release the restraints around it,

"I found a control room"

Angel said from a small room that was full of computers, the room still had power in it since Angel was able to turn the lights on and one computer, once the screen was done loading she got to work, she searched for files or programs that had the word 'Gundam' in it. As she searched the files one all of a sudden popped up and opened, it was a video file, the file showed Angel the gundam during its it production when they were test piloting it, from what the video showed no matter who they got to pilot it the gundam would never work right, it would either never start or it would reject the pilot, now why would a machine reject a pilot? Angel asked her self as she sudden found the gundam's schematics and according to what they said the gundam's OS was something called The "Zero system", it was something which allowed the pilot's mind to interface directly with the Gundam's combat computer. So because the gundam could connect with the pilot's mind it would refuse it for some reason. According to what was written in the notes from it, the designer believed that since this program was taken from the remains of the XXXG-00W0-Wing Zero Gundam that there was a residual mental signature of the pilot that could control the zero system.

Angel was confused as to what half of this said because according to what was written here only the first pilot that used this "Zero System" could pilot this machine but with the dates from a few years after the colony was said to have been built,

"How could they have built these things when they couldn't today with out the help of coordinators?" Angel asked herself.

Back out in front of the gundam Heero was looking at the gundam from the catwalk, he hadn't noticed before but the cockpit was open but he had sworn it was closed earlier. Heero stepped in and closed the cockpit once he was in or it closed after he got in, but he just dismissed it as automatic. Once he was seated all of the monitors and control panels light up and turned on in a wave of light, if anyone was standing out side of the gundam they would have seen the eyes light. Heero looked around him to see what was what but he suddenly realize that he couldn't pilot this thing, he wasn't a coordinator because only they can pilot mobile suits with out much training, as he look at the controls he realized what did what and if he wanted it to move he'd just have to do this and that, Heero was freaked out as to why he knew how to pilot it or why he has a headache all of a sudden, well what ever the reason was he just dismiss it as he was just a natural pilot. Heero looked down at his watch and saw that it read 11:55 five minutes from when the coordinators are to be killed,

"Ah shit! It's that time already? Crap I have to get this thing top side or else I won't be able to help them"

Heero said as he figured he'd just tear the restraints off instead of waiting for Angel to release them, though he was wondering what was taking her so long. Heero had the gundam walking like he was walking himself since the restraints easily broke like they were nothing at all, now he had to figure out how he was gonna get it top side, he checked if there was a weapon on this thing that could be strong enough to blast threw the levels.

Angel heard the sound of the restraints breaking so she ran out to see why they had broken, as she ran out she saw that the gundam was walking around the hanger, it looked like it was trying to get out also Angel couldn't see Heero anywhere but she had a feeling he was inside the gundam since they can't move on their own. So she figured she'd help him get out by hoping that the ship has a cannon or laser strong enough to blast a hole threw the levels, Angel was surprise how easy it was to get into the ship so it was simple for her to find where the weapons on it were,

"Good it does have something strong enough I just hope it's not too strong or else the colony would get destroyed"

she said to herself as she found what she was hoping for, as she was a waiting for the cannon to charge she noticed a message that said 'link to Zero Shadow' after Angel clicked on it live video link opened up showing the inside of the gundam,

"Heero there you are I was worried about you, how is it that your able to pilot it?" Angel asked Heero,

"Huh, oh hey Angel, I'm not sure I just figured I'm a natural pilot" Heero said with a big grin on his face,

"Anyway can you help me figure out how to get top side?" Heero asked Angel

"Way a head of you I've got a cannon charging right now I'll fire it in a sec" said Angel as she typed a few keys as she worked on aiming the ship's cannons,

"Firing in 3, 2, and 1"Angel said as the ship's cannons fired upwards on an angle towards the surface

"Alright Angel, I'll meet you top side, you can follow behind me with that ship"

Heero said as he flew threw the hole Angel just made with the ship's cannons. As Heero flew threw the tunnel he noticed its was taking him too long to get there, with out noticing Heero started pushing a few buttons and the Gundam changed shape until it looked like a fighter jet,

"Now we're talking" Heero said as he was now going fast enough that he was only five seconds behind the cannon's blast.

"Its 12:10pm sir" said an Earth Alliance to the captain as he looked over at the huge crowd of coordinators that had gathered today for their execution. "Is every one here?"

Asked the captain as he looked at the crowed of people and the ones lined up to be killed first,

"We're checking our number now sir" said the solider as he was over looking a notepad,

"Good, then we'll start now and if any of them are hiding then we'll just destroy this colony with the rest of them, this place had no strategic value, it was only good for a solider bank and a supply well"

Said the captain as he raised his arm to single the execution, when all of a sudden there was a loud explosion off in the distance,

"What the hell was that!?" said the captain angrily as black smoke billowed from the hole that was made from the explosion,

"I want a mobile suit team out there to check it out, if it turns out this colony is unstable then we're getting the hell out of here"

Said the captain as a group of solider saluted and headed off to spread the orders. Within seconds mobile suits were seen flying over towards the black smoke while some had to run on the ground because they lacked flight packs, as the mobile suits surrounded the hole as something fast shot out! The object was covered in a veil of smoke so the soldiers couldn't tell what it was tell the smoke cleared. The object move so fast that it left a trail of smoke behind it as it cleared, once the smoke was clear the unknown object seem to look like a strange shaped jet,

"What is that thing? Is it a mobile armor?" said to captain who was filled with frustration from these distractions,

"I don't care what it is, I want that thing shot down know!"

Yelled the captain as the mobile suits began to take action but they weren't fast enough as two beams shot out from the strange craft and a mobile suit was destroyed. The craft move too fast for the daggers and windams to keep up with, it was even able to doge the shots fired from grounded mobile suits, then the craft started to change shape in midair what took only seconds for it to change shape felt like hours for the Earth Alliance because this one lone craft was making fools of these well trained soldiers.

"What is that thing?" said one soldier as the shape of the craft became clearer,

"I think it's a mobile suit"

Said another, as soon as the craft was done transforming several soldiers nearly fell to the ground once it was done transforming. As it hovered in midair with its wings unfolded like it was showing of its black and blue color scheme,

"Oh sweet merciful god… It's a GUNDAM!" yelled a soldier as he clearly recognized the shape and design from fighting against them in the last war,

"A Gundam!" yelled the captain out of shock that such a machine was here in this distant colony,

"I want all available units up in the air, if it can't fly then position it from below" barked the captain as he was moments away from a breakdown.

The gundam quickly became surrounded but mobile suits, as it dodged all and any incoming shots that came at them like it was mere child's play, the gundam would dodge some shots so that they would hit mobile suits that were coming from behind, inside Heero was amazed as to how well it responded to his commands it was if it knew what he wanted to do before he even thought of it,

"Man this thing is awesome I've never seen anything like it before in my entire life"

Heero said to himself without realizing that the COM link was still connected to the ship Angel was in,

"Says the person that's never been near a real mobile suit let alone pilot one" Angel replied to Heero's remarks

"Hey give me a break I'm not a coordinator so it's not like a can hop in a mobile suit and pilot it without any problems"

Heero chimed back over the COM link in hopes of besting Angel,

"Ok fair enough your not as good as I would be in that thing but I think it has a name, I believe it's called 'Gundam Zero Shadow'"

Angel said to Heero as he was dodging mobile suits and shooting them down.

"Zero Shadow eh?"

Heero thought to him self as he kept fighting,

"Well Zero Shadow me and you are gonna do a lot of good now"

Heero said like he was talking to the gundam it's self and if he had noticed he would have seen that the eyes of the gundam light up as if in response to him, then all of a sudden a alarm was going off inside the cockpit as a mobile suit got close enough to score a direct hit on Zero Shadow's back side,

"I GOT YOU NOW YOU BASTERD!"

Yelled the pilot as he hoped he shot it down with his lucky shot. Once the smoke clear a beam edged sword ripped threw the mobile suit like a hot knife threw butter, all the Earth Alliance pilot was able to say was a very short scream,

"What is that thing made out of?"

Questioned the Captain. As he watch Zero Shadow take out his entire squad of mobile suits. All of the coordinators watched as this lone gundam was saving their lives but even if it gets rid of the mobile suits that still leave the armed soldiers to deal with, deciding to take this moment of confusion they decided to retaliate and over power the soldiers.

Once the last mobile suite was destroyed the captain turned around to order his troops to retreat only to find that all of his troops were over powered and huddling together in fear of being killed, they still had a look of disgust on their face that they were over powered by coordinators,

"w-what the hell is happing around here?" the captain yelled as a coordinator walked up to him,

"Your just deserts!"

he said as he punched him the face knocking him the ground. Once all of the soldiers were tied up and grouped together Heero landed Zero Shadow as close as possible without crushing anyone, as every one gathered around the gundam to see who had saved them, when the cockpit opened and the pilot stepped out no one could tell how it was tell he lowered himself down with a automated winch the people were surprised to find a teenager was the pilot. People started to assume Heero was a Zaft member but when the sound of Heero's name being called out from the crowd Heero tried to look over the people to she how it was as a couple ran threw the crowed to him,

"Oh Heero we were so worried about you" said Heero's mother,

"We thought that you would have tried to fight the soldiers and got yourself killed"

Heero's mother said as she held onto Heero in a hug,

"what happened to Angel" his mother asked as the Ship she was piloting finally flew out of the hole and landed as close as she could get since it was small ship she could get close enough to Gundam Zero Shadow with out hurting anyone,

"There" Heero said as he pointed at the ship.

An hour later

"So you're saying that you found this ship and that 'Gundam' in the old lower levels of the colony?" Heero's mother asked him as they were talking about what had gone on in the last hour,

"Yup" Heero said as he took a sip from a can of pop that he was given to help him relax,

"And you were able to pilot it with no problems at all?" Heero mother asked him as she too drank some of her tea.

"Yeah I don't know how but it felt like I wasn't even piloting it at all it was if I was Zero Shadow, but I do have a headache though" Heero said as he finished off his drink,

"Zero Shadow?"

Asked his father with a strange look on his face since Heero's older sister like to give odd names to machines,

"Yup" Heero said as he held his head in hopes his headache would go away,

"The reason Heero was able to pilot Zero Shadow was because of it OS system that's called 'The Zero System' and from what I found out it allows the pilot to directly link his mind to the gundam's controls and the gundam can do the same and link with the pilot"

Angel explained as she took a sip of her pop as Heero's parents had a look of disbelief at what she had said,

"And according to what else I found out Heero shouldn't even have been able to get it to move let alone pilot it because the system that this OS was taken from was from the first Gundam that used it called Wing Zero, and it was believed that some of the original pilot's residual mental data was left into the system so that only that pilot could use it"

Angel explained as both Heero and his parents had look of confusion from what they were hearing,

"Its my guess that Heero must some how be a descendent of that pilot and must have similar or the exact brain waves so that he is combatable with Zero Shadow"

Angel said to them as they still had that hard to believe look on their faces, except Heero he had a big grin on his face because he was the only one that can pilot this Gundam,

"If you guys don't believe me the just look up there" Angel said as she pointed at Zero Shadow as the group had sat directly in front not it,

"You'll notice that it looks like its watching Heero as if ready to respond to him in anyway" Angel said as it did look like the gundam was watching him.

"So now what do you plan to do with that gundam?" Heero's father asked as Heero looked up at it as if looking for the right answer to say,

"I'm gonna take it and that ship and leave Yasuragi because it's too dangerous for it to stay here, even though the Earth Alliance wasn't able to get a S.O.S out and the chances of attack are unlikely because I think those were just acting out against all coordinators by abusing the fact that we are now allied with them"

Heero said as he looked back at his parents and they had a look that said 'ok', "your not going alone are you?"

Angel shoved in as she gave Heero a look as her hands were on her hips like she was demanding to be invited on this little trip,

"And what your coming" Heero replied back with a cocky look,

"Yeah I am who are you gonna get to pilot that ship for you and cover your ass when you out fighting hmm?"

Angel shot back as the two were standing in front of each other as she poked Heero in the forehead. Heero hated being wrong and knew Angel was right about that since she was able to figure out that ship with no problems,

"Ok fine you can come too then" Heero said as Angel jumped up and down like a child having won a game,

"Ok so when do you two plan to leave?"

Asked Heero's mother as Heero had to stop and think about this,

"Hmm as soon as we can, I want to get as far away that we can before more soldiers show up and try this again" Heero said as a person walked up be hind him and tapped his shoulder,

"Excuse me but are you the one that was piloting that mobile suit?" asked a women in a business suit, "yes that was me, why?"

"I am the president of Yasuragi and I would like to thank you for saving Yasuragi's citizens, if there is any thing that we can do for you please say the word it's the least we can do" said the president as she was followed by her assistants and security,

"Well I would like that ship there re-supplied with enough food and water to get me and her to Earth and ready to leave as soon as possible"

Heero said to her as she had a thanking look on her face that if he had wanted he could have asked for him to have unlimited money or never have to worry about traffic laws again or anything but he just went with new supplies for the ship,

"We can do that for you no problem, we'll have your ship ready within two day if you could just take your ship to the space port we'll be more then happy to take care of it for you"

The President said as she signaled her assistants to call down to the space port to have them get ready for them, "ok then mom, me and Angel have to take our ship to the port we'll be back for supper ok" Heero said as he looked at Angel and started running to the ship and Zero Shadow,

"Just make sure your back in time for supper or else you won't get any"

Heero's mom said as he climbed into the Gundam and started it up as Angel was getting the ship ready as well as opening the mobile suit launcher doors so that Heero can land Zero Gundam and secure it to the walls of the ship.

Two days later

"Do you have everything you need?" Asked Heero's mom

"Yes mom we have all our clothes with us we're supplied and fueled up and ready to go, we just need to go"

Heero said as he gave his mother and father a hug as Angel walked up after giving her parents their fair well hugs,

"You know that your sister is living on Earth so if you run into any trouble you can give her a call" Heero's mother said in hopes to delay their departure longer,

"Mom she's living in Orb and Orb is allied itself with the Earth Alliance so who knows if she'll welcome us with open arm" Heero replied back with a look of anger at the Earth Alliance for doing this.

"Well look here are some names of some people your father and I know on Earth that are still alive, _some of them are even part of Zaft_" Heero's mother whispered to him,

"I'll call them if I kneed any help"

Heero said with his alright look on his face that he has when ever he gets some big air on his motorcycle which he brought with him so he wouldn't have to pay for rental.

"Ok your ship is all registered so you can go into any port and not be asked just make sure you hide that gundam or else you'll be in a lot of trouble"

Said a port engineer to Heero as he handed him all of the licenses and registration information,

"We also found that your ship has automated robots that take care of your gundam for you so you won't have to worry about finding a mechanic but you might want to find one anyway just to make sure its working in top shape"

Said the Engineer as he walked off to the control room to get ready for the ship's launch, as Heero said his last good byes and him and Angel got into the ship and were ready to launch they just had to wait to get their clearance,

"Yasuragi you're ready for launch"

Said the port control operator said as Heero and Angel were heading out in the newly named 'Yasuragi' ship in honor of their home the place they're trying to keep safe by leaving. As the ships slowly moved out of the port their parents could be seen crying that their children have moved out and are now on their own in the universe. Once the ship was free of the port they increased the thrusters speed and flew off into the dark towards Earth we're they hope to help end this war.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 2: Falling stars of war

_**Gundam**__**Seed**__**X**_

This is an AU Fan-fic of Gundam Seed Destiny. This fan-fic will not revolve any of the characters from the series with minor exception of a few scenes where they show up. This fic is meant for Original characters showing another side of the story, this fic will cross paths with parts from the series Gundam Wing, but like said before it will not cross directly with it.

**Chapter:** 02 Falling stars of war

On a ZAFT ship the captain just received it orders as well as a transmission from the Coordinator's space homes; The Plants. The Captain was in his quarters listening to the transmission and his orders while next to him was his deputy Captain. Captain Tetsuya Minase looked to be in his early fifty's because of his white hair and rough cut beard. As the Captain listen to the transmission from the Plant's Chairman him self, Capt. Tetsuya sat in his chair with his signature pipe in his mouth as the Chairman went.

"I have big expectations for those pilots of yours Tetsuya" said the Chairman as he talks to Capt. Tetsuya

"Yes Mr. Chairman I too hope to see lots from them, especially since you gave two of my best young pilots those new custom Mobile Suits" said Capt. Tetsuya in response to the Chairman

"Please Tetsuya you don't haft to refer to me by my title, you can just call me by my name, Daisuke Toyama" said Chairman Daisuke

"Understood Sir" said Tetsuya

"Good, I'll be seeing you soon on Earth; I hope you make it there with no problems" said Chairman Daisuke before he ended the transmission

Tetsuya chuckled under his breath as he remembered the old times he had with the Chairman when they were younger, but his deputy Captain looked uneasy from standing at attention during the transmission and learning the Chairman's real name

"You know you could have relaxed during the transmission Kyosuke" said Capt. Tetsuya

"I know Sir but I was a little bit nerves about it" Kyosuke said to Capt. Tetsuya

Deputy Kyosuke was a man in his early thirty's with black hair cut short that grew past his ears by an inch. Because of he was a deputy captain his uniform was a black and grey comb instead of the white uniforms worn by a ship's Captain.

"Did you understand our orders Kyosuke?" asked Tetsuya to his deputy as he looked like he was trying to remember what the orders were

"Yes Sir I remember them alright, we are to orbit near Earth's atmosphere as we wait for a an Alliance battle ship that is suppose to have a new supplies of mobile suits" said the deputy as he paused for him to catch his breath and for Capt. Tetsuya to confirm what he had said

"We are to engage in battle only if and when they first attack us" concluded Deputy Kyosuke

"Excellent and once we have finish with their shipment of mobile suits we are to head to Earth for some R&R" said Capt. Tetsuya as he gave a big grin behind his pipe

"W-wait Sir our orders weren't for us to take some R&R once we've landed on Earth" satiated Deputy Kyosuke to his Captain as Capt. Tetsuya broke out in a loud laugh

"AH HA HA HA! Clearly m' boy you've failed to see the opportunities that are given to us, we were only told to land on Earth no where in that message did it tell us what we're to do afterwards so until then we'll be taking some R&R at the base" said Capt. Tetsuya as he fixed his pipe as it had fallen out of his mouth from his laughing fit

"I want you to go a brief the crew of our new orders and tell them to prepare for immediate battle" said Tetsuya as Deputy Kyosuke made his way to the door

"Oh and one more thing before you leave, tell the crew to prepare for immediate R&R once we've reached the base" said Tetsuya with a big grin as Kyosuke continued his way out the door

In the briefing room all of the ship's main crew was there, the main crew consisted of the ship's operating team, its main engineering team, and the ships pilots. With the exception of the ships engineers whose uniforms were nothing more then green coveralls, while the rest of the crew whore green jackets with pants while the women whore skirts instead of the pants. The only exception from the green uniforms was the ships pilots. The pilots whore a red version of the regular crew's uniforms though there were only a few pilots aboard this ship, the ship only had five pilots onboard three of them were men while the other two were women.

One thing that kept surprising him so much was the ship's pilots were only teenagers that had to be in their late teens and early twenties; the same went for some of the ship's operating crew. Only three of them were in their late teens and early twenties. Once Deputy Kyosuke was done giving the crew its briefing he made his way out of the room followed by the crew it's self.

Once the briefing was done the ship's pilots and three younger operators headed to the crew's lounge to relax before they got to they're destination.

"Do you believe our orders" stated one of the male pilots with whitish grey hair as he grabbed a class of water

"I think it's a good idea to have us stationed out here and having us stop new mobile suit supplies will make ending this war much easier" said one of the female pilots with pink hair who was eating a bag of food

"Yeah but I hate having to wait for the enemy to attack us first" said another male pilot with dark blue hair as he grabbed a tray of food

"That is always your problem Arado, you always so impatient" said the last female pilot with white hair

"Well we all can't be as great as you Aya" retorted Arado as he slammed his trey of food on the table

"You all shouldn't be bickering; you all need to save your strength for this mission. Because we'll be attack a mobile suit supply ship there'll be no doubt that they'll have it heavily guarded" said the last male pilot that seemed to be the oldest looking of them with brown hair

"Your right Axel, we should be getting ready for when we go into combat" admitted Arado as he hung his head in shame

"Oh Nitros I hear you and Katrina were giving the new mobile suits" said one of the female operators referring to the male pilot with the whitish grey hair

"Yeah we did" said Nitros as he nudged Katrina's shoulder the female pilot with the pink hair

"You should see the size of the guns on Katrina's, they're huge!" Nitros pointed out with a crude estimate of their size with his hands spread out as far as they could go

"Yeah Katrina why is your mobile suit built so such large guns, and other range stuff?" asked Arado

"Well…. The reason it has mostly ranged weapons is to make more comfortable to pilot" Katrina sated with a heavy sigh

"Why would you feel better fighting from a far? If you fight up close you can take them out and then move away and not even worry about…" Arado was saying before he was cut off

"OW! Why'd you hit me?" asked Arado as he rubbed his head from getting hit

"Because sometimes you can be an insensitive jerk Arado" said Aya said with her hand on her hips as she frowned at Arado

"What do you mean, I've never been insensitive, when have I been insensitive?" ask Arado as one of the female operators brought him a small ice pack for his head

"Just right now you were insensitive to Katrina" Aya said as she gestured at Katrina who was blushing from all of this attention

"I don't see your point, she looks like she could handle piloting like me and Nitros does" Arado said in a confused look

"Are you blind?!" Aya said as she walked up to Katrina. Katrina had a worried look as if she new what was gonna happen and didn't like it. "This is her problem!" Aya said as she grabbed Katrina's very large chest as her breast seem to stick out a whole foot out in front of her

"So she's a little fat, I still don't see your point" Arado stated as Katrina's face was bright right from embarrassment from her breast being groped by someone

"YOU REALLY ARE BLIND!!" Aya screamed at Arado, "That's not her gut, this" she paused giving Katrina's chest a squeeze "These are her breast!" Aya yelled as everyone's face in the room was shocked from Aya's statement except for Axel as he was trying to ignore the noise around him and Nitros who was well accustom to Katrina's breast as they've shared plenty of time together

As everyone was still shocked one of the female operators tried to change the subject to something else before things got too messy

"Hey Eve you remember what the Deputy Capt. Said right?" asked one of the female operators with red hair to the other female operator with black hair

"You mean about that the Capt. Told us prepare for imitate R&R once we've reached Earth? Right Sarah" said Eve

"Yeah, but do you think that he was telling the truth? We haven't had a decent R&R in a long time" said Sarah as she got herself a glass of water

"What do think about the R&R Toga?" asked Eve to the male operator with black hair

"Well I think it be great and he said the base we'll be at is at a harbor, if that is the true then I'm gonna try every furan food I can find" said Toga

As everyone was talking a voice was heard over the intercom

"This is Captain Tetsuya telling all crew members to report to your stations, we are now in our position to intercept the Alliance ship" said Capt. Tetsuya

Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran to their stations as was ordered over the intercom. Captain Tetsuya was sitting in his chair on the bridge as Sarah, Toga, and Eve finally made their way into the bridge and to their stations. Down by the ship's hanger the ship's pilots were waiting to be told to board their mobile suits.

Elsewhere

Not to far from the Alliance convoy the Yasuragi was on its way to the Earth. As its crew was killing time tell they got close enough to the Earth that they'd have to take the ship off its Auto-controls. And just piloting the ship was not all its auto-controls did; for a ship that was extremely old it was unbelievably advanced, the Yasuragi not only had auto-pilot its entire bridge had auto-pilot controls; so as long as nothing showed up on the ship's radar of someone tried to contact the Yasuragi, it would just pilot it's self

Inside of the ship's crew lounge which was refurnished to better suit Heero and Angel. In the lounge Angel was reading a novel she had brought with her and Heero was playing a hand held video game. Just then an alarm went off, Angel and Heero leaped out of their seats as they headed to the ship's bridge to see what was wrong. Once there they found out it was the ships radar telling them that a large number of ships have just entered the ship's radar range

"Can we get a visual on these ships?" asked Heero

"Yeah, just give me a second to get it up" Angel said as she typed on a keyboard. When she was done a large image showed up on the ship's main screen and they were able to see the large group of ships

"Look at them all" Heero said in shock

"Yeah but it looks like its several smaller ships that are escorting one large ship" Angel said looking at the radar seeing that there was only one large ship with about ten small ones around it

"Looks like it, and from the look of them I'd have to say those are Alliance ships too" Heero added as he looked at the screen, just then another alarm went off

"Heero we just picked up another ship's signature on our radar" Angel said as she paused to see what its registration codes were, "it's a ZAFT ship" she added

"What's that doing there" Heero said puzzled

"Well from the fact that it's positioned directly in front of the Alliance convoy, I'll guess that they're gonna ambush it" Angel stated, "What should we do? They're in our path to Earth" Angel asked

"We'll go threw them, I'll distract them while you go around with the ship and I'll me you at our entry point" Heero said as he headed towards his Gundam

On the ZAFT ship

"Sir Alliance convoy sighted Sir" said Toga as he looked up from his radar screen

"We have mobile suit signatures, they're Windams Sir!" stated a operator

"Launch all mobile suits!" ordered Capt. Tetsuya

With that order Axel, Arado, and Aya launched in their Zaku's while Nitros and Katrina launched in their Gundams. Once out in space Nitros and Katrina's Gundams activated their Phase shift armor and their bland grey colored gundams changed colors, Nitros Gundam Nightmare colors were a black and silver color scheme. Katrina's Gundam AirBlazer colors were a dark red and red color scheme.

"Ok everyone you know your orders, we are to destroy that carrier, so don't let anything get in your way, Katrina I'm counting on you to destroy it" Axel commanded to the other pilots

"Alright time for some action!" Arado said as he flew off at the mass number of Windams as he was followed by the rest of the pilots

Arado flew up to an Alliance Windam and pulled out a beam assault rifle and fired directly at the Windam. When that Windam was gone two more surrounded Arado's Zaku, Arado was freaking out as two beam shots came out of now where and hit the two Windams

"Thanks Aya, for a second I thought I was a goner" Arado said to Aya with a sigh of relief as he flew more away from the Alliance Windams

"Arado you idiot, you almost got your self killed! What would you have done if I wasn't here to cover you" Aya yelled at Arado as she shot done several more Windams

"I would have managed, I'd probably would dodged them" Arado said as he got up close to a Windam and shot it

The other pilots continued shooting down as many Windams as they could and allowing Katrina the time she needs to destroy the mobile suite carrier but was mad very hard because she had to spend a lot of her time fending off Windams

"Sir unknown heat signature detected on the radar…. It's a mobile suit Sir!" said Toga as he looked up from his radar screen

"Is it an Alliance mobile suit?" asked Capt. Tetsuya

"Can't tell Sir, its doesn't have any registration codes Sir" replied Toga

As Nitros was dealing with three Windams his Gundam's early warning on his radar went off as something was getting close to him. As it got closer it Nitros realized it wasn't a Windam because it was moving too fast for to be one. As he turned to look the object flew past him so fast that he only got a small glimpse of it.

"What was that?" he asked himself as he watched the object fly off at a group of Windams. "Was that a mobile armor? What's that doing here?" he again asked him self as he continued to watch the unknown object get closer to the group of Windams

As the unknown object got closer the group of Windams it was heading for noticed it and began to attack it. The unknown object easily avoided the attacks and flew past them, as it was curving around for its own counter attack the unknown object started to change it shape and form until it turned into its mobile suit form.

"It's a gundam…" Nitros said as he shot down another Windam

"Heero keep them distracted long enough for me to get close enough to Earth's atmosphere" Angel said to Heero threw the COM link in the Zero Shadow's cockpit

Heero pulled out a duel edged beam sword from Zero Shadow's shield and put his gundam's beam rifle in the other hand with his shield. Heero flew past the three Windams slicing them all in one slice as he flew past them. Using his speed Heero quickly got up close to a group of Windams, he slashed one in half with his sword and smashed another one with his shield as the tip of it ejected out like a battering ram and crushing a Windam's chest thus causing the Windam to explode.

"Who is this guy?" Asked Aya

"I don't know but he's kicking some serious ass!" Arado stated as he deflected a beam shot from a Windam with his shoulder mounted shield as he slammed the three spikes into the Windam

"Hey Arado stop admiring that pilot and get back to the mission at hand, we still don't know if that mobile suit is even on our side" Axel said to Arado that was also aimed at the entire group.

Nitros decided to take this opportunity to find out who this guy is, so he tried a universal frequency that the Alliance couldn't pick up.

"This ZAFT pilot Nitros requesting identification from unknown pilot" Nitros said into the air waves waiting for a response, "HEY! Dumb Ass I'm talking to you!" Nitros yelled at Heero

"Hey what's your problem" Heero asked Nitros as they both moved closer to each other to talk undisturbed

"Who are you and what are you doing out here with that mobile suit" Nitros asked again hoping to get a better response out of him

"Fine if it'll get you to stop yelling threw the air waves then I'll tell you" Heero said as he paused for a breath of air and to shoot down a Windam that was getting too close

"I'm Heero and I'm gonna use my gundam to put a stop to this war" Heero said to Nitros

"Wait a Gundam!? You're planning to put a stop to this war on your own?" Nitros exclaimed at Heero, "Then why are you just shooting down the Alliance's units and not all of us?" Nitros asked

"I have my own reasons for attacking the Alliance" Heero stated

"Then of you have such a problem with them then why don't you help us?" Nitros asked Heero

"What makes Coordinators any better then naturals?" Heero as a beam shot that came out of no where flew past Heero's gundam and hitting a Windam that was getting closer to them both

Nitros moved his Gundam so that he can see where that shot came from as Heero flew off in his Gundam to attack some more Windams. As Nitros looks behind him he see's that the shot came from Axels' Zaku Phantom.

"Nitros what the hell were you thinking stopping in the middle of a battle to talk to some person with a Gundam, for all you know he could have killed you as you stood there" Axel yelled at Nitros for his mistake

"Well I was trying to find out if he was a ZAFT pilot or something" Nitros said sheepishly as he turned the wings on the back of his Gundam into a giant sword that was the size of his gundam as he sliced threw Windam after Windam with it

"Well he's not and right now our main priority is destroying that ship and right now Katrina has been too busy finding off Windams to get enough clear shots at and it's almost at the point of no returns" Axel said to Nitros as the Alliance carrier got closer to the Earth

"Hey Heero I just did a series check on that large Alliance ship and it turns out it's a mobile suit carrier" Angel told Heero over their video COM link, "I think it's a supply shipment of mobile suits that have to get to Earth that why they haven't launched them yet" Angel stated

"So you want me to take it out then?" Heero asked Angel, "No I think we should let ZAFT do that just concentrate on our plan" Angel said as she continued on piloting the ship around the battle "Alright then" Heero said as he shot down another Windam

As the battle went on Katrina was busy shooting down Windams with burst of missiles or streams of bullets and large beam shots as she shot down Windams after Windams in order to get a clear shot at the carrier ship that was quickly making it way to the Earth while Aya and Arado are busy defending the Ship from Windams as Nitros and Axel are keeping away most of the Windams.

"Captain the Alliance carrier has just entered the Earth's atmosphere, I'm afraid that our mobile suits can't enter the Earth atmosphere without burning up, though Gundam Nightmare and AirBlazer might be able to enter but it'll cause too much damage to them" said Sarah to Capt. Tetsuya as he rubbed him chin as he thought

"Call them back and prepare for reentry; were going in" Ordered Capt. Tetsuya

As Capt. Tetsuya gave the order Axel mad sure that every one got back to the ship. As they were returning the ship Heero just took out one of the last Windams as he stop to watch the carrier enter Earth's atmosphere he knew he had to stop or else the Alliance would get a new supply of mobile suits. Heero pushed the throttle next to him to the max as he flew after the carrier at a blinding speed. The wings on the back of Gundam Zero Shadow were made up of six sections two on each wing, a top, and a bottom section; when Heero full throttled the gundam each of the four sections opened up and extended. With each section open and extended Zero Shadow uses it maximum speed and just blazed threw space tell it caught up with the carrier and was entering Earth atmosphere and was about to pass the carrier. As Heero flew past the ZAFT ship Nitros saw him fly by and was wondering what he is planning.

"Where's he going in such a rush, wait he's not gonna attack the carrier while it's reentering Earth's atmosphere!" Said to him self as he made his way back to the ship

"Captain the unknown mobile suit looks like its trying to get ahead of the Alliance carrier Sir" Said Toga

"It's doing what!" Capt. Tetsuya exclaimed

Heero was forcing his way threw the Earth's atmosphere as he got ahead of the carrier. He finally got ahead of the carrier as he flew farther from it so he can get a clear shot; he still didn't know how he was gonna stop it, the first idea was to fly straight into it and tear it apart but that would be too dangerous especially since small parts of his gundam's armor was tearing off from the G-forces. As he was racking his mind for ideas a small amount of text appeared on a round screen in front of Heero that was used as the main radar/targeting screen a message was seen that read "Zero System Engaged" Heero didn't notice this message but all of a sudden he knew what to do as he started typing on a small keyboard next to him. As he typed away a small screen that was just above the keyboard displayed an image of Zero Shadow's beam rifle along with the text "Buster Mode Engaged". The Zero Shadow held its beam rifle with both hands in front of the center of its chest for better aim as it targeted the Alliance carrier. As Heero was getting ready to fire the gun, the gun started to change shape by just extending certain parts of it giving it a larger look to it. Before Heero pulled the trigger the crew members of the Alliance carrier were wondering what the hell Heero was going and when they all saw that beam rifle aimed at them they all knew at once and started screaming. When Heero fired the beam rifle the beam shot from it was massive compared to what it normally looked, the beam was about 2/3's the size of Heero's gundam and it just shot straight threw the carrier. When the massive beam hit the carrier it went straight down the middle of it causing explosions within that caused bigger ones outside of it tell it exploded in one massive explosion.

Everyone on the ZAFT ship were speechless from what they just saw most of the ship's operating crew were shocked at what just happened seeing that one carrier exploding like that as if it was a piece of space rock burning up in the atmosphere. All of ZAFT's pilots were inside of the hanger as they watched it on one of the many monitors. Nitros was shocked and was even more shocked when he saw Heero's gundam fly out of Earth's atmosphere in its jet mode and onto a perfectly placed ship that was waiting for him. Arado nearly lost his lunch from what he saw, Aya grabbed onto Axel for comfort, Katrina also grabbed Nitros as she looked away from the screens as Axel and Nitros were the only two pilots that weren't really fazed by this as Nitros wanted to test his skills against Heero's now that he knew that he had this kind of power.

Back on the Yasuragi Heero was just coming out of the cockpit of his gundam exhausted and barely able to stand he was greeted by Angel as he fell onto her chest which was a good thing that she had a large chest as it served as a cushion as his passed out from the heat and stress of flying threw the atmosphere. Angel dragged Heero to his room so he can rest up before she started yelling at him and asking him questions; she paused as she looked up at the Zero Shadow as the ship's automated robotic maintenance arms started work repairing the damage Heero caused with his stupid stunt. She returned to the ship's bridge and set the auto controls so that it would go threw reentry and land on Earth.

As they went threw reentry they were counseled in an artificial meteor shower.


End file.
